(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to goggles and more particularly to a pair of sports goggles having a headband attached with rotatable mounting members and a removable/replaceable wicking moisture system.
Goggles may be worn by participants in a variety of sports, such as motorcycle racing, skiing, etc. It is often desirable to wear a helmet at the same time that the goggles are worn. The wearer typically places the head band of the goggles on the outside of the helmet so that the goggles can be adjusted if necessary. Prior art goggles are not designed to be worn with a helmet. Prior art goggles do not fit well over a helmet and are difficult to adjust.
Thus, there is a need for a pair of sports goggles that fit properly over a helmet and allow the user to adjust the goggles about the helmet.
Another problem with prior art sports goggles is that wearers tend to perspire. The perspiration may get in the wearer""s eyes. Typically, goggles include a foam which may absorb some of the perspiration. However, the foam can not be washed and becomes dirty and smelly. Additionally, the foam may deteriorate and become uncomfortable. For example, it may become hard and scratchy.
Thus, there is also a need for sports goggles that can absorb perspiration during use, including a method for removing/replacing the moisture absorber when desired.
An aspect of the invention may be regarded as a pair of goggles having a lens, a flexible frame housing the lens, a headband, and rotatable headband mounting members. The lens is configured to be positioned over a wearer""s eyes. The flexible frame housing houses the lens and is defined by a frame top, a frame bottom, a frame right side and a frame left side. The frame has an inner surface that is worn towards the wearer""s face. The headband has a headband left end and a headband right end. First and second rotatable headband mounting members are attached to the headband left end and the headband right end respectively and the first and second rotatable headband mounting members are attached to the frame left side and the frame right side respectively for providing rotatable engagement of the headband with the frame.
The rotatable headband mounting members rotate about an x-axis and a y-axis.
The rotatable headband mounting members may each comprise a swivel pin member and a clip, wherein a first clip is attached to the headband left end and a first swivel pin member attaches the first clip to the frame left side and a second clip is attached to the headband right end and a second swivel pin member attaches the second clip to the frame right side. The clip may include a logo member.
The pair of goggles may include a removable/replaceable moisture wicking system affixed to the inner surface of the frame. The moisture wicking system may include a first layer of a removable material affixed to the inner surface of the frame and a second layer of a highly absorbent material affixed to the first layer. The first layer may be a removable moisture absorbing foam material. The moisture wicking system may be affixed to the inner surface of the frame using a peel-away adhesive.